breaking the shell
by princeyuki123
Summary: Mel Fujioka, half american, half japanese, has just moved in with her cousin Haruhi. She is a little cynical and is hardened from years of being neglected and made fun of. Can the host club break her out of her shell? And will she find love along the way? ON HOLD please dont kill me!
1. Chapter 1

_This is my first fan fiction, so please be nice._

_Prologue_

I'm Mel Fujioka. Let me just tell you now my life is pretty fucked up. I happen to be part Japanese and part American. It may seem a little confusing, so let me enlighten you.

My father met my mother (who happens to be American) at a bar in Tokyo. They fell in love, got married, and accidentally had me. Trust me. They never wanted me.

My mother got homesick and we moved to America when I was two months old. We have lived there ever since.

Lately though, my parents have been going on business trips and I have had to take care of myself, not that I had a problem with that. But my uncle ranka intervened, and I now have to live with him and my cousin haruhi in japan.

Even though I have no problem with ranka and I actually like Haruhi, I have a feeling this is going to be tiring. Oh well. Japan, here I come.

_I apologize for it being so short. Please leave comments and tell me what you think!_


	2. Chapter 2

_I do not own Ouran High school Host Club, I only own my own character. Thank you very much for reading! __ Oh, and when Mel is thinking something, it is in italics. Please Enjoy!_

Chapter 1

I looked up at my cousin`s apartment, wondering how on earth all of us would be able to fit in that small space. I sighed. Oh well. I was just about to knock when the door flew open and I was glomped by Ranka.

"Oh my goodness, Mel, you`ve grown so big since I last saw you! And you're even cuter than before too!" He squeezed me even tighter (if that's even possible) and chattered nonstop about how much I`ve changed. I was starting to get annoyed when my haruhi said "Dad, I think you should stop now. She doesn`t look very happy about being hugged like that."

Ranka released me at once and cried "I`m sorry, Mel, I just couldn`t help myself." He looked at the clock. "Oh no, I`m late! I`m sorry I can`t stay longer, but I must get to work." With that, he hurried off. I turned to my cousin. "Thanks. I thought he`d never stop." She smiled at me. "He probably wouldn`t have." I laughed lightly, and I thought surprisingly how good it felt to laugh.

"Well, come on in. I know it`s a little small, but you`ll get used to it. You can sleep in the extra bedroom." I smiled a little. "Thanks Haruhi. You know, I think you're the best friend I`ve ever had. Well, you're pretty much the only friend I`ve ever had, actually." Haruhi looked uncomfortable. "Well, you should get some sleep considering tomorrows your first day at school." I nodded. "`Night." I went in my room, closing the door behind me.

*Time skip*

I woke up to Haruhi shaking me. "Time to get up. Since you don`t have a school uniform yet, you can wear whatever you want." I smiled groggily and said "sweet." Then I noticed what Haruhi was wearing. "Uh, Haruhi? Why the hell are you in the boy's uniform?" "Oh, I broke a vase and now I have to pay off a debt. And to pay it off, I have to act like a dude." _Well that`s not creepy at all. _"Um okay…"

Haruhi turned towards the door. "I`ll wait outside for you, okay? Try to hurry, though. Being late on your first day wouldn`t make a very good impression." I personally didn`t give a fuck what impression I made, but my cousin did so I decided to do what she said.

I decided to wear my favorite black t-shirt with black skinny jeans with my matching black and white high-tops. I grabbed my backpack and went outside to join Haruhi.

*Time Skip* _

"Holy shit!" I was gaping at the school. It was fucking huge! It didn`t even look like a school! I looked at Haruhi. "Why is it so big?" Haruhi smiled a little at my face. "It`s a school for rich people. I got a scholarship to come here, and they let you in because your grades are just as good as mine." She started to walk towards the front doors of the school. "Come on. You're in the same class as me."

The inside of the school was more mind-blowing than the outside, if you can believe it. Everything looked so expensive. Students crowded the hallways. I followed Haruhi closely. I could feel people staring at me and it made me uncomfortable. Hopefully this would not be like the last school. The thought of my last school made me shudder. _No_ I thought. _This will not be like the last school. I won`t let it._

Finally Haruhi stopped in front of class 1-A and slid open the door. Some people were already inside, chatting away. Some girls all stopped what they were doing to stare openly at me. My eyebrow twitched in annoyance and I let out a sigh. _It`s okay, Mel. Don`t worry about it. They`re not staring at you. _I sighed again. Great, now I`m lying to myself.

Haruhi waved me over to a desk beside her. "Here, you can sit with me." I shrugged. "Okay, thanks Haruhi." I secretly felt relieved. The thought of sitting near one of those gawking girls made me shudder. I looked over to see if they were still staring at me, and it just so happened that they were. No, they weren't staring, they were **glaring.** I looked away and was just about to ask Haruhi why when I heard two unfamiliar voices. "Hey Haruhi, who is this?"

I turned and almost fell out of my chair. Right behind me were two of the hottest looking guys I have ever seen. They were twins, that much was obvious. Both had ginger colored hair and amber eyes that glittered with mischief. And right now, those mischief filled eyes were staring right at me.

"This is my cousin, Mel. She just came to stay with me from America." Haruhi answered for me. The twins smirked and said in unison "Your Haruhi`s cousin? That`s good. Now we have a new toy." Oh hell no, he did not just say that. I got up from my seat and glared. "If anyone`s the toy here it`s you, you ginger bastards. Don`t think that just because your good looking I will let people like you push me around. Learn your place."

The twins looked startled for a moment, then they smirked again. "Well someone`s got a temper. We were just kidding anyway." The one on the left leaned forward. "My name is Hitachiin Kaoru." The one on the right copied Kaoru`s actions. "My name is Hitachiin Hikaru." Both of them moved and sat down, one beside me, the other beside Haruhi.

Then our teacher (Mr. something-or-other) walked in and started talking about things I learned in middle school. Sigh. This is going to be a long day.

*Time Skip*

Class was finally over, and I was ready to go home. But then Haruhi said she had to go to her club or they would raise her debt. I have to admit, I was a little excited to meet the people who had made my cousin act like a boy. I mean, what kind of club makes girls dress like guys? Seriously? So I followed her.

We stopped at an abandoned music room. I was deeply confused. Why would a music club care what gender my cousin was? Now I was really curious. I grabbed the doors and opened them. Little did I know that that would be one of the worst mistakes I`ve ever made in my life.

_I hope It wasn`t too bad! Please Review and tell me what you think!_


End file.
